thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentin
Valentin Kazami, otherwise known as Valentin, is a powerful brawler who specializes mostly in Darkus. Information Personality Valentin is what some people might call a "goody two-shoes". He finds annoying when someone is being picked on, and immediately attempts to end altercations such as bullying. Nonetheless, his actions have good intentions in these cases. He is also described as a kind person, often helping others out in need. Valentin can also be described as a calm and normally patient person. Occasionally, he can get impatient with someone who has been asking him to do too many tasks they could have easily done, though most of the time Valentin just dismisses the action of arguing with them. He can also be described as forgiving, and forgives almost everybody who has wronged him, with the exception of those who have harmed his friends and loved ones. Valentin's forgiveness can sometimes be a weakness for him, though he has learned how to "plan ahead" and fan out this weakness. "Planning ahead" also allows Valentin to counter any situation he is in, a personal habit of his. More to come. Physical Appearance Valentin is seen as a tall, muscular young man with good looks. He is usually seen wearing his signature outfit, a black leather jacket with a white muscle top underneath, blue jeans, and new-looking sneakers. This appearance does sort of show that Valentin is a Darkus Brawler. Occasionally, whenever he is training himself and/or his Bakugan, he takes off the leather jacket just so it does not get ruined, as it is his favorite piece of clothing. Otherwise, other when he is sleeping or in a really hot environment, he is usually seen with the jacket one. Valentin also sometimes wears different clothes for certain occasions, as is known to battle in them if necessary. Powers and Abilities *'Exorcist Transformation:' When unconscious, or when in an extremely bad mood, Valentin unwillingly transforms into the Exorcist, a malicious, anti-villain entity with intense powers of his own. More to come. History Bakugan Battle Brawlers Valentin first began brawling with his first partner, a Darkus Seprenoid named Serpo. The two had many adventures, but one day, Serpo was tragically killed when he sacrificed himself to send Masquerade's Dual Hydranoid in the Doom Dimension. The result was an enraged and downcast Valentin. Valentin later stopped brawling after that, and over a period of several months, began to forget how to brawl. All of his friends tried to get him to get back into the game, but were not successful. This all changed when Valentin one day met a Bakugan he had never seen before at the fountain of his local park. This Bakugan, Leonidas, who, unknown to anyone, including himself, was a creation of Naga and Hal-G. Leonidas did not know where he came from, and only knew two things - that his name was Leonidas, and that all he wanted to do was brawl other Bakugan. After Valentin formally introduced himself to Leonidas, the gruff Bakugan asked him where he could battle. Valentin replied that Leonidas would need a partner to brawl alongside with, and realized to himself that he had found his chance at another Bakugan partner. To his surprise, Leonidas asked Valentin to be his brawling partner, which Valentin gladly accepted. The two immediately began to battle other Brawlers and their Bakugan, alongside mumerous of Valentin's old Bakugan that could not speak. As a result, Valentin and his Bakugan immediately rose up to in the Bakugan Brawling Rankings, faster than anyone else on them at that time. Leonidas's sudden appearance, though, left many people and Bakugan alike wondering who he really was, and where he came from. For a while, everything was looking up for Valentin, Leonidas, and their Bakugan allies. Things, however, got rough when an unknown Brawler and his mysterious Bakugan - which was rumored to also be of unknown origin - started brutally taking down Brawlers and their Bakugan, and was sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension for no reason. Because of Leonidas's unknown origin, and habit of taking down almost any bakugan he fought against, many Brawlers, including Shun, Valentin's own cousin, Julie, and Runo of the Battle Brawlers suspected Valentin and Leonidas behind of all this chaos. This was especially because of the fact that same Brawler and his unknown Bakugan had brutally defeated Dan Kuso, Leader of the Battle Brawlers, and his Guardian Bakugan Drago. Julie then brought up the fact that she asked every Bakugan she knew about the origin of Leonidas, and said that no Bakugan had ever even seen Leonidas before, let alone heard of him until now. This resulted in Shun, Runo, and Julie challenging Valentin to a Battle Royale to avenge the fallen Bakugan and their Brawlers. However, to everyone's surprise, Valentin and Leonidas emerged victorious once again. However, he and Leonidas were still thought to be the guilty ones - until Dan himself came into the scene and began to defend Valentin. Dan pointed out that the Bakugan that was used by the mysterious Brawler was not, in fact, Leonidas. He also noted that Valentin actually never utilized a Doom Card, let alone had one, as it was Dan who mentored Valentin after he gained Leonidas. Shun, Runo, and Julie believed Dan, and apologized to Valentin, who vowed to help them find the Brawler sending other people's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Dan then got a call from Marucho, who says that Masquerade is in the area. Believing him to the Brawler sending other people's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, the Battle Brawlers - and Valentin, who became their temporary Darkus member - raced off to battle Masquerade. Since Masquerade had already battled all of the other Battle Brawlers before, he challenged Valentin to a brawl. Despite warnings from his new teammates, Valentina gladly accepted without a moment's hesitation. He and Masquerade then brawled it out - with Valentin winning three to nothing, to everyone's surprise, including Masquerade. The masked Brawler then swore vengeance against Valentin and departed. Unfortunately, however, Bakugan were still being sent to the Doom Dimension. After the Brawlers rejoined with Marucho and his Bakugan Aquos Preyas, the real culprit was revealed to be Marduk, who was using his own Doom Card to send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He and his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Vladitor, challenged Valentin and Leonidas to a brawl, which they accepted, despite again, warnings from their teammates. Marduk took out Valentin's Falconeer and Manion using Vladitor, while Valentin defeated Marduk's Reaper and Laserman with Leonidas. The final battle was between Leonidas and Vladitor. Despite the fact that Vladitor was stronger, Leonidas emerged victorious, and he and Valentin won three to two. Marduk left, and vowed to send Leonidas to the Doom Dimension, while Vladitor promised Leonidas that he will be the one to make Leonidas suffer. Valentin and Leonidas then decided to train alongside the Battle Brawlers and their Guardian Bakugan. However, after their Guardian Bakugan had evolved, with the exception of Leonidas, Marduk returned to the scene and challanged Valentin to another brawl, for if Marduk were to win, Vladitor would be given a piece of the Silent Core - called the Silent Orb - from Naga and Hal-G. Valentin accepted, and the two brawled it out alongside their Bakugan. Valentin and Leonidas emerged victorious yet again, but when Naga and Hal-G descended onto Earth to tell Vladitor that he would not receive the Silent Orb since he and Marduk failed to defeat Leonidas, the malicious Bakugan stole it from Hal-G and evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor. Marduk then challenged Valentin a third time to a brawl, though Valentin was not sure if Leonidas could defeat the evolved Vladitor. However, Dan's Delta Dragonoid, Runo's Blade Tigrerra, Shun's Storm Skyress, Marucho's Preyas II, and Julie's Hammer Goren each shared some of their energies with Leonidas, evolving him into Omega Leonidas. The newly evolved Leonidas felt stronger than before, and more confident in beating Battle Ax Vladitor. Thus, Leonidas and Valentin began to brawl it out a third time against Marduk and Vladitor. While Leonidas battled Vladitor, Valentin asked Marduk why he was sending innocent Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Marduk revealed that his first Guardian Bakigan was sent there, he since no one had tried to help him in any way, he decided to exact his vengeance on all Brawlers and their Bakugan. While Valentin tried to reason with Marduk, Omega Leonidas ultimately defeated Battle Ax Vladitor. When the battle was over, Vladitor and Leonidas began to fade away from existence, as fated. Valentin was upset to his new partner go, and Leonidas told Valentin that meeting him was the greatest gift he had ever received. The two then vowed to see each other again, and Leonidas faded out of existence alongside Vladitor. Marduk began to sob over the death of Vladitor, though Valentin, who was still upset with the death of Leonidas, tried to reason with Marduk by telling him to take Vladitor's death like a man, and to see the error of his ways, as Marduk's unruly actions led to Vladitor's death. The next day, Valentin was hanging out at the park, trying to recover from the events of the previous day. However, he found himself waking over to the fountain where he met Leonidas, and suddenly felt a strange case of déjà vu. To his surprise, he encounters Leonidas again at that same spot, and the two rejoice at being together at last. Leonidas explained to Valentin that he survived since as he floated into the void, Vladitor, who turned out to actually have good in his heart, fully understood the meaning of Valentin's and Leonidas's partnership and felt sorry for the two, thus willingly giving up his remaining power to ensure that Leonidas would live to battle another day. Valentin and Leonidas then promise each other to be partners for as long as possible. A few weeks later, at the park at night, Valentin reveals to Leonidas that he was not his first Guardian Bakugan, and tells Leonidas a story about his adventures with his first Guardian Bakugan, Serpo. After hearing the story and of Serpo's noble sacrifice, Leonidas silently vows to protect Valentin at all costs, and to not lose Valentin to anyone or anything. A month later, Valentin and Leonidas are battling alongside each other against the evolved Naga and his Gatekeepers. The two later join Dan, the evolved Drago, and the rest of the Battle Brawlers in the final battle against Silent Naga. Naga then brings up Leonidas's unknown origin, and ultimately reveals that he created Leonidas in the Doom Dimension. While many Brawlers and their Bakugan began to think that Leonidas was a spy for Naga, the Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan defend Leonidas. Valentin, who could not believe what Naga had said, but who also knew Leonidas was too good to be on the side of Naga, then gave a lecture on how Leonidas had saved many Brawlers and their Bakugan from Marduk and Battle Ax Vladitor, and that even if Leonidas is Naga's creation, that does not mean that he was in league with his creator. In order to prove this, and in order to show Leonidas's true resentment of Naga, Valentin orders him to attack Naga, which Leonidas gladly does. However, the two were defeat by Naga, but not before weakening him and giving Dan the the Brawlers a chance at downing Naga once and for all. After Naga is supposedly destroyed, Leonidas decides to leave for Vestroia with the other Bakugan of Earth, as he wishes to explore the world that should have been his true place of birth. He departs from Earth, but not before promising Valentin that the two will meet again. Valentin had nodded, and began to anxiously wait for Leonidas to return from that day onward. Equipment Weapons Valentin has a vast arsenal of weapons that he can use when combating those with weapons as well. Here is a list of ones he has. *'Gauntlet Weapons '- These weapons are special energy ones generated by Valentin's Bakugan Gaunlet. **'Gauntlet Energy Blade' - A powerful blade formed by pure energy. **'Gauntlet Meta Gun' - A form the Gauntlet takes to fire special energy shots. **'Gauntlet Whip '- A whip made of pure energy. **'Gauntlet Energy Rifle' - A rifle generated by the Gauntlet that, like the Meta Gun, fires special energy shots. **'Gauntlet Energy Knife' - A small blade formed of pure energy. *'BakuMeter Weapons' - Like the Gauntlet Weapons, which later fell out of fashion, these weapons are special energy ones generated by Valentin's BakuMeter. However, instead of the BakuMeter taking a different form and/or generating a weapon made of pure energy, it generates a weapon (like the way it does to BakuNanos and Bakugan Battle Gear) that can generate and/or fire something made of pure energy in return, similar the weapons used by the Gundalian Twelve Orders **'Sword' - A katana-like sword that has a hilt and handle made of a metal and a blade made of pure energy. **'Whip' - A handle made of metal that generates a whip made of pure energy. **'Gun' - A gun that fires energy shots. **'Rifle' - A rifle that fires energy shots. **'Shurikens' - Small shurikens that have small blades made of pure energy. Relationships Bakugan NOTE: Though Valentin is mainly a Darkus-Attributed Brawler, he is seen battling with other Attributed Bakugan, including some he considers his "Secondary Guardian Bakugan". *Darkus Leonidas *Matrix Darkus Infinity Helios *Matrix Darkus Akuma Splight *Subterra Strikeflier *Ventus Helix Dragonoid *Haos Reptak *Matrix Haos Coredem (Javelin) *Matrix Darkus Coredem *Matrix Haos Coredem (Ecstasia) *Matrix Haos Coredem (Jaclyn) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid *Matrix Aquos Fusion Dragonoid *Matrix Darkus Reptak *Tartaronian Pyrus Farakspin *Matrix Six **Matrix Pyrus Regicide **Matrix Darkus Simulacion **Matrix Aquos Niagara *Matrix Subterra Strikeflier *Matrix Darkus Akwimos Combinations *Matrix Aquos/Matrix Darkus/Demonis Aeroblitz Mechtogan To be filled in later. BakuTech *Matrix Pyrus Cobalt Drayga *Matrix Pyrus Victory Drayga (Primary Guardian BakuTech, evolved from Cobalt Drayga) *Matrix Darkus Riot Zenmetsa (Secondary Guardian BakuTech) *Matrix Ventus Spring Akuami *Demonian Darkus Granite Gorgosa Brawling Strategy To be filled in later. Trivia Gallery Anime Vallokignupatsky.PNG|A sketch of Valentin looking up at the sky. Matrix Matrix.png|Matrix in Mag Mel's armor Bakugan Astral Leonidas.png|Leonidas Omnicron.png|Celestial Akuma Splight.png|Akuma Splight 353px-Subterra Strikeflier.png|Throe Rafealhelix.png|Rafael Rapture Warrior Form.PNG|Rapture 397px-Haos Coredem.png|Javelin 397px-Darkus Coredem BD.png|Renegade Darkus Trick Snapzoid.png|Trick Snapzoid Matrix Aquiana.PNG|Aquiana Daemon.PNG|Daemon Aquos and Darkus Oscurare.PNG|Oscurare Tartaronian Farak1.png|Firerak Virtus Bakugan Form.png|Virtus Fitlia Bakugan Form.png|Fitlia Mechtogan DecayMechtoganNew.png|Decay Volkan.PNG|Volkan Matrix Venexus.png|Matrix Venexus Mechtogan Titans Mechtogan Destroyers Matrix Destroyerv2.png|Matrix Destroyer BakuTech Cobalt Drayga.png|Cobalt Drayga Victory-drayga.PNG|Victory Drayga Riot Zenmetsa ball form.PNG|Riot Zenmetsa Spring Akuami.PNG|Spring Akuami Granite Gorgosa.png|Granite Gorgosa Magmius Skuls.png|Viehfutter Magmius Sivac.png|Rasselan Category:Darkus Users Category:Humans Category:Valentin 98 Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Players Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Brawlers